


Holiest Temptation

by MFLuder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Come Sharing, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Dean has a plan.





	Holiest Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 24, 2010, on [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/262885.html). Written in response to the blindfold_spn prompt _Dean/Castiel; Dean fucking Castiel until he comes, then licking Castiel out_ found [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=3020412#t3020412).

Dean has a plan.

“Dean-” Castiel breathes out, moving back into each of Dean's movements.

Castiel has been writhing and panting beneath him for some time. He's never very loud, but a whimper escapes him every time Dean thrusts, like he can't control them, like he doesn't know _how_. Dean had nearly been disappointed their first time; he'd expected a being whose true voice could shatter windows and make his ears bleed would call out like a porn star during sex. This was better though, because it seemed the experience simply awed Cas into silence, his voice and breath catching in his throat each time he came.

Dean shifts his weight a little, spreading his legs to alter the stance. His hands leave tacky fingerprints on Castiel's slim hips. He's right on the tip of coming, Castiel being a tease and twisting his hips in patterns that catch Dean off guard, squeezing his body down on Dean's cock. It's amazing because even when Dean drives – so to speak – it is still him coming undone bit by bit because Castiel cares about his pleasure more than his own. Of course, it's Dean's pleasure to get Cas off, too, and it's not like the angel objects to fantastic orgasms, either.

When Cas tilts his hips up, his body shakes and he lets out a low moan. Dean knows he's hit Castiel's prostate and that speeds up his own thrusts, until he feels himself start to come, thick and hot. He fucks himself deeper, bottoming out and keeping himself there as he slicks up Castiel's insides.

Dean pulls out then, hips stuttering forward as he lets his dick slide between Cas' ass cheeks, slipping on the come that's escaping the angel's hole; his hands keep Castiel spread open under him. The last of his orgasm covers Cas' lower back in splatters. Beneath him, Castiel shudders seemingly with every drop. Dean mindlessly rubs his come into Castiel's skin as he comes down from orgasm high, blunt fingertips smearing it, adding to the lube mess already coating his hips. Castiel's hands grip the sheets tight, tendons in his hands flexing. Dean can tell he's close; his cock is pearling at the tip, precome dripping onto the sheets below.

Castiel's body produces a lot of come. Dean doesn't know if it's some strange result of Castiel previously being a two million year-old virgin or if it's a sign of high fertility in Jimmy, but he doesn't care. He loves that Castiel gets so, well, _wet_ for him. _Only_ for him. Sex is a very messy affair with the two of them. He gathers the precome at the tip and lets Castiel thrust a few times, just the head of his cock, before he pulls his hand away again.

“Dean,” Cas gasps, sounding broken and needy.

It sends a shiver through Dean and he nearly puts his hand back on the cock that is bouncing up so tight against Cas' stomach, but. He has a plan.

He teases about the rim in front of him with a finger, not quite dipping in, but nearly. Then he smacks the flesh of Castiel's ass hard enough to leave a dull red spot the size of his hand for a few moments. He puts his pointer and middle fingers together and slides them right into his ass, his own come slicking the way. Castiel is stretched open and it's easy, easy going, right until he hits the broad base of his knuckles. 

Fuck, Castiel is so hot inside.

He leans forward, covering up the angel's body entirely with his own, fingers still playing about in his ass as he says, voice deep, “I'm going to make you come without touching your cock, Cas. Would you like that?” He slips in a third finger and Cas bucks against him, groans out a garbled “Yes!” into the pillow.

Dean places a small kiss to the spot right behind Castiel's ear before sitting back on his knees again. He removes his fingers to a sighed protest and uses his thumbs to spread Cas' pale cheeks and simply looks for a few moments. The angel's asshole is open and it doesn't even flinch beneath his stare like he's seen before, because Castiel doesn't know how to be embarrassed about sex and people doing slightly strange things like staring at your asshole. It always winds up turning Dean on even more, the freely given trust, the fact that Castiel doesn't care in what way Dean sees him because he doesn't believe Dean could ever think badly about someone this way, his strange forgiving naiveté making it so that Dean _couldn't_ think badly of him, even if he was inclined. He just takes what's offered and he loves every bit of it. Jimmy's body is sexy, but it's Castiel's unabashed wantonness that makes sex with him so enjoyable.

So he leans his head down and wipes the flat of his tongue across Cas' hole.

That drags another whimper from his throat and Cas shoves his ass back, demanding more, even in that startled, rather than intentional, action. Dean gladly gives it. He swipes his tongue across the pucker again and this time, he catches the taste of his own come there. The thought of Castiel tasting like Dean, of his come up in Cas' ass, staining him, _claiming_ him, increases Dean's general arousal so much, he feels himself begin to slowly harden once more.

The third time, he dips his tongue inside and he catches a stronger hint. He keeps his hands on Cas' ass, keeping him spread as open as he can, even nudging his knees further apart with an awkward tap of his elbow. Castiel's cock now touches the bed and he shamelessly thrusts against the sheets, though he tries to push back to get Dean's tongue up his ass again. It's a little amusing and _really_ hot.

It's not getting him deep enough, though and what Dean really wants can't be done as easily from this angle, ridiculously hot though the vision of Cas is: face in a pillow, body thrusting into the mattress, his ass high in the air, and his legs spread to such a degree that it reminds him of that night he spent with Lisa all those years ago. Cas isn't a yoga instructor, though, so he's got no excuse. He simply is that way, and that's even better.

Instead, Dean flops onto the bed face up, his head smooshed right up against Castiel's dick pressed into the sheets. Castiel offers up a questioning noise and Dean uses his hands to guide Cas' hips up and over so that his asshole is directly above his mouth and Dean has an interesting view of the underside of his cock. The view goes up and up Cas' lean torso to his darkened eyes sitting at half mast staring at him curiously and he thinks yes, this is exactly what he wanted.

“Shush, Cas,” he says, though Cas hasn't said a word. “I'll get you there. You'll come. You're gonna come so hard, right on my tongue.”

He smooths his hands up and down Cas's thighs, which are tensed, holding himself up, but Dean knows he can sustain his weight like this for hours. He's seen the angel pray. He grabs at Cas' hands which have strayed to his cock, giving short, teasing pulls, keeping himself on edge, and he guides them down into his hair.

“No touching I said,” he states, smiling and Castiel appears to roll his eyes upward for a moment, but he strokes his fingers through Dean's hair anyway. The sensation of those light touches send shivers ricocheting up and down Dean's spine, the spark in his groin becoming a burn and yeah, he's definitely completely hard.

He takes his hands and spreads Cas open again until he can see just how slick he still is. He knows he pumped deep enough, that his come is still up there in Cas' ass. Dean applies his tongue again, chasing all bits of it off the outer rim, keeping Cas wet. Then he slips his tongue back in, little flutters, licks and teases, before he does it more ruthlessly, fucking Cas with his mouth, with his tongue slipping deep inside that tight channel.

Dean has to admit, not needing to eat, and thus, not needing to take a shit, has its fringe benefits. The fact that he can do this so freely with the angel is one of them. Castiel has rimmed him before and Dean doesn't care Castiel says he has no need to brush because he can make his breath fresh with a hand wave the same he can their bed sheets. Dean still makes him brush his teeth every time after before he'll allow Cas near his dick or mouth again. But with Cas, Dean never tastes anything he wouldn't want to. It's not like Castiel's ass is minty fresh or something, but it's hot and flexes around his mouth and tastes like Castiel's skin anywhere else.

Castiel is writhing above him and there's a drop of come sliding down his cock, so Dean moves to the final part of his, admittedly brilliant, plan. He places his mouth around Castiel's rim, latching on tight and sucks. He doesn't get much of anything at first, but then he does it again and a third time and suddenly his come is spilling back into his mouth. He licks through it, tasting it on his lips, knowing it's coating the back of his tongue and throat. He then alternates between sucking and slipping his tongue in and out like he would his cock, slow and slick.

He feels Cas tremble above him, feels his hands tighten in his hair nearly to the point of pain and he's a little grateful because, intense and burning hot as this is and how he wishes he could fuck Cas like this all day, his mouth is getting a little tired and his jaw is sore. He noses along Cas' balls, the hairs there nearly making him sneeze, but he holds it in. Cas is all he can smell, taste and feel and his own hips thrust up against the air helplessly. He wants to jack himself off, but Cas hasn't even come once yet and that's just not fair so instead he breaks away.

“Cas, you gonna come for me? Come on, baby, come for me on my mouth. Fuck, Cas. Need, _want_ you to come.”

He can see in the way Castiel curls in on himself, the furrowed brow, that he is on the edge, so Dean brings his hands up to Cas' hips again, shoving him down on his face, burying himself in Cas and fucks into Cas, muscle rippling around his tongue as the angel comes above him with a choked off cry. His hands leave Dean's hair and his weight shifts so that Dean suspects they're now holding Castiel up as his body jerks and shudders through what is definitely one of more his intense orgasms.

“Dean, Dean...Dean!” he cries, voice completely wrecked even though it's still quiet, barely above a whisper. It's all the more impassioned for it.

After what seems like forever – and Dean's still rock hard and throbbing between his legs – Castiel finally lurches over and sort of falls to the bed. Dean continues to taste himself on his lips and he licks obscenely at them, putting on a show because he knows the angel is looking at him. Castiel always looks at him. He hears a snuff of laughter as Castiel scoots down the bed so that they are eye level.

“That was a good plan, Dean,” he says with a soft smile and glint in his eye.

Dean attempts to shrug nonchalantly, but the cat-got-the-canary smile probably gives him away. “What can I say? I'm a genius, Cas.”

Castiel gives him a blank look that Dean knows is his way of not wanting to show Dean he's amused with him. He brings his hand up and Dean can see his come shining wetly on his fingers. Castiel brings them to Dean's mouth, rubbing them against his lips until almost all of it is smeared on. Then he grabs Dean's chin – pressing his still sticky fingers into his skin – and kisses Dean, opening him up, licking away at his own come, shoving his tongue in Dean's mouth so that they both taste like each other, sharing in the flavor and intimacy of it.

Dean turns into Cas' body, reveling in the warmth and the feeling of Castiel not only around him but also in him. Everything is Cas-tinted right now and it makes him sleepy despite the erection he's still sporting. It's not so knife-edge desperate now, anyway, not when Castiel looks at him with soft eyes and runs a hand through his hair, pulling the motel sheets over them. He wraps them up in a cocoon of sorts and tucks his body in alongside Dean's so that the top of Dean's head rests against his chest. It's cuddling, technically, but Dean's learned that isn't always a bad thing. Not when you actually want to keep the person you're fucking next to you for more than a night. Not when that person is an angel who has done more for you than you can ever thank him for.

“Thank you,” Castiel says, as he does every time they have sex, like Dean's given him a gift. It's absurd, but completely Castiel, so Dean never comments on it. He hums an acknowledging noise and breathes a deep sigh of Cas-scented heat.

“Hey. Don't clean us up.”

“Why? You are always unhappy when you wake up...sticky,” Cas asks, curiosity in his voice.

Sometimes Dean wishes the angel would just accept things at face value, but then he wouldn't be Castiel.

“I like it.”

“What do you like, Dean?”

Dean grumbles and turns his face into the bed rather than Castiel's chest as he responds, “I like smelling like you.”

Castiel pauses and Dean hopes he didn't hear him but then he simply says, “Ah,” leaves it at that and tangles their legs together, placing the arm he's not resting his head on next to Dean's.

Dean can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
